Because of the increase and diversification of equipment, the result of this is an increase in the quantity and complexity of the connector technology of the cabinets: multiplication of the cablings, connections of electric and optical nature, difficult handling in a small available space. There is also a resulting increase in weight and costs (long maintenance cycle times, greatly increased computing power requirement, ever increasing number of cables and functions, etc.) and an unsuitability for new equipment having a different connector technology from the one initially provided. Moreover, heat dissipation is no longer correctly ensured because the ventilation is inadequate with the increase in the number of cabling assemblies and of the performance required by the new equipment.
In order to try to overcome at least some of these disadvantages, the patent document FR 2 927 222 describes an electronic rack installed in an aircraft in which a “function module” of the electronic modules and an interface module of the external connectors of the motherboard are arranged in a juxtaposed manner on the front face of the rack, is such a way as to facilitate access to the electronic modules and to the external connectors through the front face. This system eliminates the connector technology on the rear face so that all of the connections are made on the front face of the racks. However, this arrangement considerably increases the connection density of the cabling on this face.
From the patent document FR 2 822 130 there is also known a cabling network architecture in which intermediate interconnection modules are connected to each other by identical cabling cords and connected to interconnection end modules connected to cabling assemblies adapted to the terminal devices. This architecture makes it possible to simplify the identification of the connections to be made but multiplies the number of interconnection modules by adding intermediate interconnection modules.